Currently, in recognizing a gesture of an operator of a TV, the gesture is obtained and the recognized by providing a camera on the TV. However, in a case where the operator of the TV is far way from the TV, the recognition accuracy to the gesture is low with the existing solution since the camera for performing gesture recognition can not meet a requirement of high pixel.